


And in the end, I'd do it all again.

by Ainsleyalex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :), M/M, Oneshot, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, poemish thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleyalex/pseuds/Ainsleyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts towards Dean and his relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in the end, I'd do it all again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the writing itself. Enjoy everyone. Don't like, don't read. It's really fucking simple man. :)))))

After everything, everything we've been through, all the fights, all the pain and all the lies. I can still look at you and realise why I chose this life. Why I came back, why I never left you after you stole me away from my normal life, why I keep fighting even though I know in my heart that I'm through with it all. But when I look at you and see everything you do, I know in my heart, there isn't a thing I wouldn't trade for you. I would die a million times for you, a billion times if that's what I needed to do. And I know you'd do the same by the way you say my name, with a shine in your eye and hope in your heart. When it's late at night and the stars don't seem to shine quite as bright, I know you'll be by my side, telling me everything's alright. The way your hands brush over my skin as you whisper promises into my ear, filling my body with a sensation of serenity. I can't get enough of you, the way you smell, the way you talk, the way you kiss me like you'll never be able to touch me ever again. Everything you do keeps me coming back, the stupid way you constantly flirt with other girls but refuse any psychical affection from them because I'm the one you're taking home, I'm the one you can't let go. And I still remember the night I told you I loved you, the night I told you I couldn't breath when I was around you, the night you laid me down and told me you felt the same as you caressed my pre-pubescent body. And I'll never forget the night when I turned 15 and you took me out to see the stars, we sat on the hood of the impala, but we didn't talk, no, we didn't need to, all I needed was to be beside you. But above everything, I'll never forget the way you told me you loved me for the very first time, you seemed so scared but you still dared. You looked at me with those beautiful green eyes and said, "what would I ever do with you, hey, Sammy, I think I'm in love with you." Tears filled my eyes that night as we promised to never say goodbye, as we promised never to die. But our love was young and our hearts were too, we didn't know what the hell we were getting into.


End file.
